Maple Town
Maple Town, called Maple Town Stories '' (メイプルタウン物語, meaning ''Maple Town Monogatari) in Japan, is a Japanese anime created by Chifude Asakura and produced by Toei Animation that was broadcasted in Japan from January 19th, 1986 to January 11th, 1987 on TV Asahi with a total of 52 24-minute-long episodes, with the first half being broadcast in the US. The English version was produced in the US in 1987 after Tonka acquired the rights to the show in October 1986 by Saban Entertainment and the Maltese Companies. Its successor is called Palm Town, which debuted in Japan one week after the original anime ended in January 18th, 1987 (which was also just a day before the original show became a year old). The said successor ended in December 27th, 1987. However, Palm Town was not dubbed in English, but in only a few languages. In the late 1980's and the early 1990's, VHS tapes of the episodes were released in certain countries. Plot Belonging in the slice-of-life genre, the beginning plot of the anime focuses on Patty Rabbit and her family arriving in Maple Town via train in the first episode Welcome to Maple Town. Starting with the next episode, Patty and other Maple Town citizens have everyday experiences in the town while a villainous wolf bandit named Wilde Wolf tries to foil their plans, but the Maple Town gang tries to interfere with his plans as well. The location and time of Maple Town is in Canada in the 1980s, despite the fact that the citizens wear 1920's-style clothing and the lack of 1980's technology. At the end of the entire anime series, Patty leaves Maple Town with her aunt named Jane. Afterward, its sequel Palm Town begins with the two visiting the titular location. This time, the city itself is more similar to the 1980s, which is the time the entire series takes place, including the original anime. Broadcasting In Japan, it broadcasted since its premiere on TV Asahi in the 8:30 a.m. time slot with a total of 52 24-minute-long episodes. The first 26 were also broadcast in the US. The English version aired in 1987 via syndication on select stations such as FOX WNYW on Channel 5 and on Nickelodeon from September 1987 until August 31st, 1989. Starting January 4th, 1988, it was part of the Nick Jr. block. It later aired on the Canadian channel YTV at the 10 AM slot since the network's debut on September 1st, 1988 until the early 1990's. Home video releases In the US, the show has multiple VHS tapes that were released from November 1987 to February 1990. The American VHS tapes were distributed by Family Home Entertainment and Tonka. These are sorted by chronological order. US VHS Tapes #Welcome to Maple Town (Contains Welcome to Maple Town and The Stolen Necklace) ~ November 12th, 1987 #The House Made of Love ~ February 4th, 1988 #Medicine from Maple Mountain ~ February 4th, 1988 #The Prettiest Dress in Maple Town ~ February 4th, 1988 #A Baby Comes to Maple Town ~ July 14th, 1988 #The Case of the Missing Candy ~ February 8th, 1990 The show also has DVD releases that are only available in Hungary and Spain. As of late 2013, DVDs of the anime were also released in Japan including its sequel Palm Town. Each anime has 2 separate DVD releases, thus making a total of 4 DVD releases for the franchise. Opening Category:Content